Over the years, many types of exercise devices have been developed to allow a user to improve and maintain muscle tone and condition. Many such devices have been developed for use outside the gym, such as in the home. Such devices include rubber cord expanders having a pair of handles attached to the ends thereof. Such devices, however, are bulky and inconvenient to carry and store because of the size and shape of the handles. The handles are often wood, plastic, or other material mounted in complicated fashion, often by rings of steel or hard plastic to the rubber cord. In addition, coil springs are often utilized in conjunction with the rubber cord. Also, because of the bulky and complicated construction of prior art devices, there is a risk that the handles can break or become disengaged from the rubber material cord which can result in the device becoming inoperable.
Moreover, in conventional prior art devices, the materials utilized include solid rubber material which is often more difficult to stretch, and thus is not as adaptable for use by a wide variety of users with different strengths and needs for exercise. In addition, such prior art devices of solid rubber which typically require greater strength to stretch, normally do not allow a wide range of motion of the body muscles and parts being exercised, whether it is the arms, legs, head, torso, or the like.
Conventional exercise devices utilized to assist in the golf club swing for users are particularly complicated. Such exercise devices for golf and improving one's golf club swing often involve attaching the device to a wall or other structure in permanent fashion, and further, because of such complicated structure such prior art devices tend to be costly to manufacture and use. In addition, such prior art devices do not assure the build up of the proper muscles needed to improve one's golf swing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device which is convenient and easy to use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which can be easily adapted to be utilized for improving the golf swing of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which strengthens primarily those muscles utilized in a proper golf swing. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which is convenient to use, cost effective and easily manufactured.